Various devices have been suggested and built in an attempt to provide an accurate indication of the torque transmitted over a belt and pulley system. In general such arrangements have only contacted a belt or driven strand on one side. Such units generally indicate the amount of tension in the belt at the point of contact, and this may not always be a good indication of the actual torque transferred to the driven load.
It is therefore a primary consideration of the present invention to provide a torque measuring system significantly more accurate than known devices.